Book of Wonders
by VampLigea
Summary: This takes place right after Aladdin and the 40 Thieves.Rated M for future things.Please read and review! AlxJas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Aladdin or Jasmine, just the story idea that has been floating around in my head for many years now.**

Jasmine found herself reeling from the kiss Aladdin had just given her. It was the first kiss they where sharing since they left the wedding…their wedding. At last she was married to the man of her dreams, the man she had always wanted. Kind, caring, loving and considerate of her feelings. None of her suitors had been like that. Especially Prince Achmed, the thought of him made her grimace inwardly.

Aladdin had felt her stiffen slightly, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking about how different you are from all the suitors that came for me"

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't think I can express what a good thing it is", Jasmine said as her hair trailed behind her in the breeze that was made by carpet as they flew over the dessert. She took his face in her slender hands, her touch sent delirious waves through Aladdin. She leaned in close looking into his eyes, his deep, almost black eyes. She saw deep love there, so deep that it made her gasp. She pressed her pomegranate red lips on his mouth. He responded to her kiss by wrapping his arms around her, tightly as though he might lose this precious soul that was now his wife. Jasmine didn't want to take this kiss too far, not yet. She knew Aladdin was looking forward to this night with her.

As Jasmine thought of what lay before her, she found herself becoming a tad frightened. She had faced, monsters, an evil robot, dangerous people, Sadira, Mozenrath….so many people, but she was becoming increasingly nervous over what was to be her first night with Aladdin, she was going to give herself completely to him, she was going to give him her most sacred gift, her virginity. She was afraid of the pain, afraid of something that she couldn't put her finger on. She had laid her head on Aladdin's chest and he held her close, he sensed something wasn't right, but felt if she wanted to talk about it she would. She was always honest with him. He thought about how he hadn't been honest with her, even though his indiscretion had been long since forgiven. He still wondered if it would affect their relationship today. He held her close putting that thought out of her mind and thought about what lay ahead for them that night. He was _looking forward to expressing his love for her in ways other than passionate kisses and long embraces. _

_May be that is what's wrong with her right now, she seems lost in her thoughts_

"Jasmine, are you OK?", She looked up at in wonder of his sensitivity to her moods and wondered how she could express her fears to him without sounding silly, she was afraid of sounding silly, being a princess she always felt like she sound confident no matter who she was talking to, something from her training and upbringing that was unshakable.

"Aladdin," the sound of his name from her lips always seemed to give him a small thrill, even after 5 years, "I really don't know how to tell you this, but, I'm nervous about tonight, I didn't grow up with a mother who told me about such things", she blushed as she talked about this

"Jasmine, I promise to be as gentle as possible," he said as he kissed her forehead. " I know you're a little nervous, it's normal", as he said that he immediately wished he could take it back .

Jasmine whipped her head around so fast he it reminded him of s strong wind, "What do you mean it's normal?", Jasmine had this look of anger and sadness on her face, "Have you been with another?"

"Wellll, not exactly", he said and Jasmine's eyes narrowed.

"Do, go on", Jasmine said almost angrily. Aladdin didn't know what to say. He had been very close to lying with another women before Jasmine. They had been interrupted by Abu, the frightened girl was never seen again. She ran out of the hovel.

" She was someone I thought I was in love with, we were too poor to marry, I couldn't support her the way I wanted so we decided that we were going to act as though we were married and just fend for ourselves, stupid, I know, but I was young then, not yet 16. Please, Jasmine, I never her knew her like that. But, she was nervous like you are, but more so. What I had with her doesn't compare with what I have with you. I will go to the ends of the earth for you," Aladdin smiled, "But, you know that already"

" Oh, Aladdin, I'm sorry, I was jealous thinking that may be I wasn't going to be the first women you lie with, it's hard enough knowing I'm not the first women you've kissed", Aladdin was actually touched by Jasmine's jealousy somehow.

"Jasmine in a way you are the first women, the one before you was still a girl in so many ways, but, let's change the subject", he said and took her jaw gently in his hands and kissed her gently at first and deepened, they held each other close feeling the sparks between them.

They could see the city of Pompeii below them and Jasmine let out a gasp, "The city is so beautiful at sunset", she said as Aladdin put his arm around her. The Sultan owned a large villa in Pompeii, on the edges of the city. It was the wedding gift for his daughter. It was just finished recently and fully staffed. It was in no way the size of a palace, but it had the luxury of servants, cooks and hand maids for the princess. "I can't believe this place was kept a secret from me my entire life, what trouble my father must have went through trying to keep this a secret." Jasmine was in awe of the simple beauty of the villa, Aladdin however, not really used to this new way of life in no way saw the villa as "simple". It had marble pillars, marble floors and the same grandeur as the palace only smaller.

_I can handle this, can't get lost in this place. But one could be lost in the beauty._

Statues of roman gods, fountains in the garden and beautiful flowers everywhere. He could see the roman influences in the building, as it was completely different from the palace, but no less beautiful.

Not only was the villa fully staffed, it was fully finished with the most modern furniture available, their clothes where even in the closets of the bed chamber. And something else that amazed Aladdin, indoor plumbing. He thought is was absolutely amazed when he saw indoor plumbing at the palace for the first time and it never ceased to amaze him.

Aladdin extended his hand to help Jasmine step off of carpet.

"Thank-you for a lovely ride, carpet", Jasmine said as she gave him a pat on what she assumed to be what might be a head. It waved a tassel and flew inside to wait until he was summoned for a ride. "I'll never forget the time when Abu and I met carpet in the Cave of Wonders, for that matter I'll never forget when I met Genie!" Aladdin said reminiscing. "Nor will I forget the time I met you", he said looking at Jasmine smiling. She returned his smile and she boldly reached up to kiss him, and took the kiss a little further than it had gone before, a little deeper and more passionate than ever before.

"Wow, Jasmine, is this what marriage does to you?", he asked and she nodded coyly and smiled, "Oh, Jasmine, you just glow when you smile, I could stare at you forever…you are so beautiful…" Immediately he saw her expression change and inwardly he said _uh-oh, I shouldn't have dome that_

"Is that the only reason you fell in love with me?" Jasmine asked, something within her reacted to being called beautiful, it felt her feel like a thing, a prize. Even after all these years it still bothered her to be called beautiful.

"No, of course not, I love you because your you, your adventurous , your brave, and you have this personality that is unlike any other women I have known. You accepting of me for who I am, even if I am just a lowly street rat"

"Aladdin, your not a street rat anymore, you're a prince now", she said trying to assure him.

"Jasmine, I will always and forever be a street rat", he said "You of all people should know that clothes do not a man make", he said taking her in an embrace.

"I know, Aladdin, but like it or not, you are a prince now, and a rather handsome one at that", and now it was Aladdin's turn. Jasmine saw the look on his face and knew what was coming.

"Jasmine", he said in a mocked hurt tone "I'm hurt, you only wanted me for my looks", he put his hand to his forehead and over dramatically fell onto a lounge chaise in the main room. He laughed and Jasmine couldn't help but laugh with him. She loved his laugh, it was one of so many reasons she loved him. He grabbed her hand and she lost her balance and fell on top of him. She started to get up, but Aladdin's gaze held her, she could feel his heart speed as she had her hand on his well muscled chest, she was lost in his dark eyes again. Aladdin could feel his desire for Jasmine beginning to burn, her touch was a searing delight on his bare chest, he had felt her hand there many times, but it was different now, he didn't have to hold back any passion from her. He didn't have to use such complete and utter control any longer. He felt himself falling into her large and beautiful brown eyes, and he felt like he was looking into the depths of her soul and he saw her fear, her nervousness and Aladdin tried to hold himself in check. He wanted this night for them to be something so special, so incredible. He wanted her to feel intense pleasure from his hand, that there would be no pain.

He remembered the extremely awkward talk his father had with him not to long ago about the art of giving a woman pleasure. Until then he was under the impression women couldn't have such pleasure when they came together with a husband. He had given him a manual of sorts that he had found on his travels to India. It even had information in there about controlling passions until the right time and wait on the women. Aladdin had this book practically ingrained in his memory. He wanted the first time to be special, and he wanted to be somewhat experienced and he was glad his father gave him this book that was to Aladdin revolutionary. He felt this book would change the lives of men and women for generations to come.

Jasmine somewhat unwillingly stood up and mumbled something about preparing herself for the night to come and rushed of to the bed chamber. She just didn't know what to do with her nerves. Her first time with a man, her husband. Giving him her virginity, being in front of him completely naked, him completely naked in front of her. Completely venerable. Her stomach was worked up in so many knots she thought she might lose her dinner. She slowly peeled off her clothing, and she put on a veil type robe that simply wrapped around her and she held on to it for dear life.

She turned toward an ornate vanity and sat down in front of the mirror. She looked at herself and she was visibly shaking_ I didn't know I looked this nervous, he's going to think I don't want to be with him. Oh, but I do. He makes something inside me quiver. The smell of his skin, the feel of his muscles, and that look he gives me. That look of undying love that is deep in his eyes, I almost can't tear my eyes away from that_

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the first few knocks at the door of the bed chamber. The knock became, frantic and she heard him calling her worriedly. "Jasmine are you OK?", past history of villains made him almost afraid when she didn't answer the knocks and he was contemplating breaking the door down when he heard her.

"I'm fine, um, you can come in", she said and to Aladdin it sounded more like a question. When he walked in he found her sitting on the bed, clinging to her veil as though her life depended on it. Even though Jasmine was a full grown women of 20 years she had the look of a scared little girl.

**Please read and review. I welcome any critques. It has been a long time since I saw the movies and I haven't seen the series since it aired in the mid 90's. I hope you enjoy the story and what is to come, I have lots planned for Al and Jas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Aladdin or Jasmine, just the story idea that has been floating around in my head for many years now.**

Jasmine found herself reeling from the kiss Aladdin had just given her. It was the first kiss they where sharing since they left the wedding…their wedding. At last she was married to the man of her dreams, the man she had always wanted. Kind, caring, loving and considerate of her feelings. None of her suitors had been like that. Especially Prince Achmed, the thought of him made her grimace inwardly.

Aladdin had felt her stiffen slightly, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking about how different you are from all the suitors that came for me"

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't think I can express what a good thing it is", Jasmine said as her hair trailed behind her in the breeze that was made by carpet as they flew over the dessert. She took his face in her slender hands, her touch sent delirious waves through Aladdin. She leaned in close looking into his eyes, his deep, almost black eyes. She saw deep love there, so deep that it made her gasp. She pressed her pomegranate red lips on his mouth. He responded to her kiss by wrapping his arms around her, tightly as though he might lose this precious soul that was now his wife. Jasmine didn't want to take this kiss too far, not yet. She knew Aladdin was looking forward to this night with her.

As Jasmine thought of what lay before her, she found herself becoming a tad frightened. She had faced, monsters, an evil robot, dangerous people, Sadira, Mozenrath….so many people, but she was becoming increasingly nervous over what was to be her first night with Aladdin, she was going to give herself completely to him, she was going to give him her most sacred gift, her virginity. She was afraid of the pain, afraid of something that she couldn't put her finger on. She had laid her head on Aladdin's chest and he held her close, he sensed something wasn't right, but felt if she wanted to talk about it she would. She was always honest with him. He thought about how he hadn't been honest with her, even though his indiscretion had been long since forgiven. He still wondered if it would affect their relationship today. He held her close putting that thought out of her mind and thought about what lay ahead for them that night. He was _looking forward to expressing his love for her in ways other than passionate kisses and long embraces. _

_May be that is what's wrong with her right now, she seems lost in her thoughts_

"Jasmine, are you OK?", She looked up at in wonder of his sensitivity to her moods and wondered how she could express her fears to him without sounding silly, she was afraid of sounding silly, being a princess she always felt like she sound confident no matter who she was talking to, something from her training and upbringing that was unshakable.

"Aladdin," the sound of his name from her lips always seemed to give him a small thrill, even after 5 years, "I really don't know how to tell you this, but, I'm nervous about tonight, I didn't grow up with a mother who told me about such things", she blushed as she talked about this

"Jasmine, I promise to be as gentle as possible," he said as he kissed her forehead. " I know you're a little nervous, it's normal", as he said that he immediately wished he could take it back .

Jasmine whipped her head around so fast he it reminded him of s strong wind, "What do you mean it's normal?", Jasmine had this look of anger and sadness on her face, "Have you been with another?"

"Wellll, not exactly", he said and Jasmine's eyes narrowed.

"Do, go on", Jasmine said almost angrily. Aladdin didn't know what to say. He had been very close to lying with another women before Jasmine. They had been interrupted by Abu, the frightened girl was never seen again. She ran out of the hovel.

" She was someone I thought I was in love with, we were too poor to marry, I couldn't support her the way I wanted so we decided that we were going to act as though we were married and just fend for ourselves, stupid, I know, but I was young then, not yet 16. Please, Jasmine, I never her knew her like that. But, she was nervous like you are, but more so. What I had with her doesn't compare with what I have with you. I will go to the ends of the earth for you," Aladdin smiled, "But, you know that already"

" Oh, Aladdin, I'm sorry, I was jealous thinking that may be I wasn't going to be the first women you lie with, it's hard enough knowing I'm not the first women you've kissed", Aladdin was actually touched by Jasmine's jealousy somehow.

"Jasmine in a way you are the first women, the one before you was still a girl in so many ways, but, let's change the subject", he said and took her jaw gently in his hands and kissed her gently at first and deepened, they held each other close feeling the sparks between them.

They could see the city of Pompeii below them and Jasmine let out a gasp, "The city is so beautiful at sunset", she said as Aladdin put his arm around her. The Sultan owned a large villa in Pompeii, on the edges of the city. It was the wedding gift for his daughter. It was just finished recently and fully staffed. It was in no way the size of a palace, but it had the luxury of servants, cooks and hand maids for the princess. "I can't believe this place was kept a secret from me my entire life, what trouble my father must have went through trying to keep this a secret." Jasmine was in awe of the simple beauty of the villa, Aladdin however, not really used to this new way of life in no way saw the villa as "simple". It had marble pillars, marble floors and the same grandeur as the palace only smaller.

_I can handle this, can't get lost in this place. But one could be lost in the beauty._

Statues of roman gods, fountains in the garden and beautiful flowers everywhere. He could see the roman influences in the building, as it was completely different from the palace, but no less beautiful.

Not only was the villa fully staffed, it was fully finished with the most modern furniture available, their clothes where even in the closets of the bed chamber. And something else that amazed Aladdin, indoor plumbing. He thought is was absolutely amazed when he saw indoor plumbing at the palace for the first time and it never ceased to amaze him.

Aladdin extended his hand to help Jasmine step off of carpet.

"Thank-you for a lovely ride, carpet", Jasmine said as she gave him a pat on what she assumed to be what might be a head. It waved a tassel and flew inside to wait until he was summoned for a ride. "I'll never forget the time when Abu and I met carpet in the Cave of Wonders, for that matter I'll never forget when I met Genie!" Aladdin said reminiscing. "Nor will I forget the time I met you", he said looking at Jasmine smiling. She returned his smile and she boldly reached up to kiss him, and took the kiss a little further than it had gone before, a little deeper and more passionate than ever before.

"Wow, Jasmine, is this what marriage does to you?", he asked and she nodded coyly and smiled, "Oh, Jasmine, you just glow when you smile, I could stare at you forever…you are so beautiful…" Immediately he saw her expression change and inwardly he said _uh-oh, I shouldn't have dome that_

"Is that the only reason you fell in love with me?" Jasmine asked, something within her reacted to being called beautiful, it felt her feel like a thing, a prize. Even after all these years it still bothered her to be called beautiful.

"No, of course not, I love you because your you, your adventurous , your brave, and you have this personality that is unlike any other women I have known. You accepting of me for who I am, even if I am just a lowly street rat"

"Aladdin, your not a street rat anymore, you're a prince now", she said trying to assure him.

"Jasmine, I will always and forever be a street rat", he said "You of all people should know that clothes do not a man make", he said taking her in an embrace.

"I know, Aladdin, but like it or not, you are a prince now, and a rather handsome one at that", and now it was Aladdin's turn. Jasmine saw the look on his face and knew what was coming.

"Jasmine", he said in a mocked hurt tone "I'm hurt, you only wanted me for my looks", he put his hand to his forehead and over dramatically fell onto a lounge chaise in the main room. He laughed and Jasmine couldn't help but laugh with him. She loved his laugh, it was one of so many reasons she loved him. He grabbed her hand and she lost her balance and fell on top of him. She started to get up, but Aladdin's gaze held her, she could feel his heart speed as she had her hand on his well muscled chest, she was lost in his dark eyes again. Aladdin could feel his desire for Jasmine beginning to burn, her touch was a searing delight on his bare chest, he had felt her hand there many times, but it was different now, he didn't have to hold back any passion from her. He didn't have to use such complete and utter control any longer. He felt himself falling into her large and beautiful brown eyes, and he felt like he was looking into the depths of her soul and he saw her fear, her nervousness and Aladdin tried to hold himself in check. He wanted this night for them to be something so special, so incredible. He wanted her to feel intense pleasure from his hand, that there would be no pain.

He remembered the extremely awkward talk his father had with him not to long ago about the art of giving a woman pleasure. Until then he was under the impression women couldn't have such pleasure when they came together with a husband. He had given him a manual of sorts that he had found on his travels to India. It even had information in there about controlling passions until the right time and wait on the women. Aladdin had this book practically ingrained in his memory. He wanted the first time to be special, and he wanted to be somewhat experienced and he was glad his father gave him this book that was to Aladdin revolutionary. He felt this book would change the lives of men and women for generations to come.

Jasmine somewhat unwillingly stood up and mumbled something about preparing herself for the night to come and rushed of to the bed chamber. She just didn't know what to do with her nerves. Her first time with a man, her husband. Giving him her virginity, being in front of him completely naked, him completely naked in front of her. Completely venerable. Her stomach was worked up in so many knots she thought she might lose her dinner. She slowly peeled off her clothing, and she put on a veil type robe that simply wrapped around her and she held on to it for dear life.

She turned toward an ornate vanity and sat down in front of the mirror. She looked at herself and she was visibly shaking_ I didn't know I looked this nervous, he's going to think I don't want to be with him. Oh, but I do. He makes something inside me quiver. The smell of his skin, the feel of his muscles, and that look he gives me. That look of undying love that is deep in his eyes, I almost can't tear my eyes away from that_

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the first few knocks at the door of the bed chamber. The knock became, frantic and she heard him calling her worriedly. "Jasmine are you OK?", past history of villains made him almost afraid when she didn't answer the knocks and he was contemplating breaking the door down when he heard her.

"I'm fine, um, you can come in", she said and to Aladdin it sounded more like a question. When he walked in he found her sitting on the bed, clinging to her veil as though her life depended on it. Even though Jasmine was a full grown women of 20 years she had the look of a scared little girl.

**Please read and review. I welcome any critques. It has been a long time since I saw the movies and I haven't seen the series since it aired in the mid 90's. I hope you enjoy the story and what is to come, I have lots planned for Al and Jas!**


	3. Chapter 3

Aladdin and Jasmine walked through the market place hand in hand. They looked at all the different things the booths had to offer. Respectfully declining to buy anything, they didn't need anything. They sampled many unfamiliar foods, liking many things, except this one item that crunched in an unnatural way, almost as if it were bone.

Something sparkled catching Jasmine's eye. It was a chocker with a sapphire almost as beautiful as her ring.

"It's beautiful," she said picking it up, the merchant said something to her but she didn't understand, she thought she heard the word dangerous, but it has been years since she studied the language of this region and she wasn't sure.

"How much?", she asked and the merchant shook his head not understanding her, she held up her money purse and the merchant held up ten fingers and she understood. She paid the man and she imedeitlly put it on.

"It's lovely on you, Jasmine," Aladdin said to her taking her hand as they walked to a fountain. Jasmine admired her reflection in the water.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the streets. Shouting, people moving booths out of the way of something. They seemed to be setting up for something exciting.

"What's going on", Jasmine asked

"I don't know, let's go find out"

They walk aways and it they saw people gathering for a chariot race.

"That's exciting! Wanna watch it Jasmine?", Aladdin seemed excited by the prospect of it.

"Sure", Jasmine said, she wasn't thrilled, but she was curious. She had never seen a chariot race before. They walked to where spectators were gathering. People were cheering and shouting in expectation of the race.

Pompeii was having a festival. They were celebrating becoming a part of Rome. A type of founder's day celebration if you will and they were trying to honor the god Jupiter by having a chariot race. There were four teams, red, green, blue and white, three chariots for each team. The horses were ornately decorated and the teams paraded down the street. The crowd cheered as they went by. Jasmine didn't seem into all of the commotion and actually seemed rather bored. Aladdin didn't notice this for all the cheering and waving. He found this all rather exciting and was looking forward to the race itself. What luck to have chosen this time to come to Pompeii!

Each chariot was drawn by three horses and each chariot was decorated in ornate fashion. They paraded through the main street towards an arena where the race was to be held. The charioteer in red seemed to be a celebrity as he was getting the most cheers of anyone. The one in white seemed to be getting booed and jeered at. The other two seemed to be getting equal cheers.

The horses were being led to the starting line, they stomped and blew in anticipation. The muscles quivered, ready to take off at the slightest move of the reigns. The horses were used to this, but they always got swept up in the excitement of the charioteers. They could feel the tension travel down the reigns and into their bodies as they chomped at their bits, ready. They were ready, ready to run. Run to what they didn't understand all they knew is that they would get to run wildly as their ancestors had done in the desert before them. Their ancestors had been the magnificent Arabian, pure in blood and light in foot.

The crowd followed behind to the arena. Everyone was clamoring for a seat in the large arena. Aladdin had no idea that there were so many people in Pompeii. They seemed to be coming out of the woodwork. Aladdin was involved with all of the action around him and didn't notice Jasmine's apparent lack of enthusiasm.

He saw the charioteers lining up in the arena, what appeared to be a great leader dropped a cloth and the race was on. Jasmine may have told Aladdin who the leader was had she had been more in tune to him at the moment. He couldn't understand what was wrong with her, other than she was not herself. Aladdin could feel the thunder of the hooves as they pounded on the ground right away a green clad charioteer was thrown from his chariot and the crowd roared in cheers at the action, they roared as he was trampled by the horses. Crushed by flying hooves. Aladdin assumed that he was inexperienced at the sport since it didn't take long for him to lose control so easily. He heard angry shouts coming from men above him, he had the feeling that someone was trying to collect on a bet. Aladdin had come to dispise gambling, he had seen to many people lose hands and arms in payment if the loser could not come up with the money owed.

They raced around several times and had many near misses of charioteers being thrown, until finally the winner crossed the finish line. The red team had won, Aladdin couldn't help but cheer, caught up in the action of everyone else. It was quite contagious. He looked over at Jasmine who held her face in her hands.

"What's wrong, Jasmine?"

"Oh, nothing," she yawned, "I'm bored, can we go back to the villa?"

"And what would we do there?", he asked in a playful manner

"I don't know, I feel like a nap", she said and stretched in a very un-princess like manner. Aladdin looked at her with surprise.

_What is wrong with her? She isn't acting like herself. She would never act like this. I thought Jasmine would have loved the excitement of the chariots or at least liked the horses_

Aladdin was completely puzzled by Jasmine's recent behavior. She didn't act like the women he had known for the past five years. She wasn't acting like the adventurous women he knew. She wasn't acting like anyone he knew at all. She didn't respond to his advances, she didn't even want to kiss him. Aladdin was feeling like something was very wrong.

"I think I am ready to go back to Agrabah", Jasmine announced the next morning

"What, we've only been here for three days?", Aladdin was somewhat surprised

"I am bored with this place", she said with a yawn, "I think I'll go back alone, I'll send Genie back for you", she said. Aladdin was truly hurt. This was the Honeymoon they had been planning to go on even though unbeknownst to them the Sultan had been building the villa that was to be given to them as a wedding present. Genie had been the one who planted the seed in Aladdin's mind to go to Pompeii in the first place.

"Jasmine wait!", she turned clearly annoyed at being detained

"What", she said and he thought he could detect a bit of a whine to her tone which surprised him

"Don't go, don't leave me here to just wait", he said desperate to keep her here whatever he had to say, "Your my wife, the love of my life", he said and she looked impaitent she just wanted to go and she didn't quite know why.

"This is the time we have been waiting for, our time together, alone with no interferences", he said. He was watching her, he knew she wasn't really listening but he had to try and convince her to stay. In his desperation he thought of ordering her as Prince to stay, but he knew better than that, she wouldn't listen. In her current state she might even laugh at him.

"Jasmine, please.."he tried to take her hand but she jerked it away as if insulted he dared to touch her, "please don't go, I love you"

Aladdin watched Jasmine fly away on carpet as he stayed behind to wait for Genie. He couldn't understand what had come over her. She was acting so strange, so unlike herself. All she had done the day before was remain locked in the bed chamber, he had no clue what she was doing in there. He wasn't allowed in. He was so lonely for her, he missed his bride dreadfully.

_His mind went back to the first time he saw her. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and then suddenly she was in trouble and in danger of losing her hand to a vicious fruit vendor and he had to step in "Thank-you kind sir" he said as he took the sword away in the confusion and turned to her wagging his finger"I've been looking all over for you!" he had handed the sword off to her as she whispered to him and he told her to play along._

_""you know this girl?" the vendor asked skeptical of the situation_

_"Sadly yes, she is my sister," he said and he leaned in closer, "she's a little crazy" and he heard her sound insulted._

_"She said she knew the sultan"_

_"She thinks the monkey is the sultan", Aladdin said and Abu froze thinking he was caught. She bowed down in front of Abu_

_"Oh wise Sultan! How may I serve you?", Abu chattered and patted her head. Aladdin had been impressed at how quickly she had caught on with the act_

Aladdin smiled at his memory and dwelled on it, he hoped that his memories was not all that was left of his Princess.

Jasmine arrived at the palace, carpet floated gingerly down and Genie poofed in with a huge fanfare and dropped everything when he saw Aladdin was not there. His jaw dropped to the floor and he poofed it back to it's rightful position.

"Where is Al, Jas?", he asked

"He's in Pompeii", she stated matter of factly

"Did you two love bird have a fight", and he poofed into two birds that flitted around Jasmine's head.

"No" , she said without so much as a laugh. Genie poofed back into himself and scratched his head. This was not the same Jasmine that had left. He thought he had sensed the presence of an unknown magic. Jasmine flounced off to her bed chamber and he noticed it was not the one she was to share with Aladdin.

"Hmm, my jini sences are tingling" he said as he sat on carpet to head for Pompeii

Genie arrived to an obviously upset Aladdin. He was sitting in the garden with his face in his hands. Genie knew that Jasmine had been acting funny around Aladdin when he looked up at him.

"Something's wrong, Genie"

"I know, Al, it's some kind of baaaaad magic" he said as he poofed into a sheep and then back to his regular blue form.

"She didn't start acting like this until the second day, and she was very withdrawn even at the races", he said and Genie poofed into a ticket taker

"Place your bets, place your bets"

"Genie, you know I hate gambling", and Genie poofed into his usual self looking a tad awkward, with his hand behind his head and pushing sand around with his golden shoed foot.

"Well, we need to get back there and figure out who or what is behind this", Aladdin said standing.

"That's my little Al," Genie said ruffling his hair and Aladdin laughed in spite of himself and they sat on carpet and headed for Agrabah at break neck speed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasmine awoke to darkness, a blue glowing mist swirled around her. She tried to stand but kept slipping, once she was up she could barely stand to her full height, she took a step and hit a cold hard surface.

"Where am I", she said and the sound of her voice had an odd quality, as though her voice hadn't carried to anywhere but where she was. She couldn't see well at all, she put her hands out in all direction, but she was met by the cold, hard surface all around her. A deep sense of claustrophobia was sinking in as well as a foreboding feeling as the realization hit her. She was _trapped._

Trapped where, she wasn't sure, she only knew her prison was a very small cell with no way out. Trapped. She knew there had to be some way out. She sat down to think. She thought about all the enemies her and Aladdin had. May be this was a plot to take over Agrabah. May be this was revenge from someone who hated them. She wasn't sure.

_Blue mist_ she wondered _May be this is the work of Mozenrath, but he surely would be gloating by now, wouldn't he? Abis Mal wouldn't be this smart with a plan._ She sighs and sits down pulling her legs close to her.

"I have no choose but to sit here and wait for Aladdin and Genie to figure this out", angry tears slide down her cheek, she screams and pounds on the surface of where she is sitting but it is no use. "I'm just stuck here helpless", She hated being this helpless, she hated not knowing how she got here.

Unbeknownst to her she was being carried everywhere her body went, and acting as though a shell. Carrying out different things as she normally would during the day, but with one exception. Her shell spent the day locked away, just doing different beauty treatments. The more vain her shell became, the more trapped Jasmine was in the sapphire.

Aladdin knocked at the door of Jasmine's bed chamber, the shell heard the knock but ignored it.

"Jasmine, please let me in, can we talk?"

Jasmine heard Aladdin, "Aladdin I'm in here!!" she screams but to know avail.

"Come in", she hears her voice, but it did not come from her lips

_What is going on?_

"Jasmine, what's wrong?", he asked looking at her, _there's something not right with her eyes, it as though she doesn't recognize me _

"There's nothing wrong…I'm just bored with you, that's all", she said and flounced around to look in her mirror and she began to study her eyes, "Hmm, I need to take care of that wrinkle", the shell said to herself

Jasmine was at a loss when she heard her voice , "No, Aladdin, I love you", but once again it was of no use, he couldn't hear her.

Aladdin's shoulders slumped and he turned around and walked out shutting the door behind him. He knew that wasn't Jasmine, but hearing her voice say that she was bored with him still hurt him to the core.

Genie saw the slump to his shoulders and poofed into an overweight motherly figure with a silver tray and a steaming bowl "Chicken soup is good for what ails ya", Aladdin looked up and smiled at Genie with a pained look.

"Thanks, Genie….", Aladdin sighed "she said she was bored with me", Genie poofed back to his normal form but with his jaw slamming into the floor and pointing to the door and looking back at Aladdin. For the first time in a long time, Genie was speechless.

"That can't be our little Jazzy talking, Al"

"I know, Genie"

"It's that bad magic I sensed, I can smell it", he poofed into a hound sniffing the air then pointing his nose to the ground at Jasmine's door.

The door handle began to turn and Genie poofed back to his normal form. Jasmine emerged from the chamber.

"Oh, your still here?", she said as though disappointed to see them and she slammed the door.

"AL!" Genie said grabbing Aladdin by the shoulders picking him up "it's the sapphire in the necklace!!!", he said

"Whoa, Genie, put me down"

"So sorry", Genie poofs into a black outfit and dust Aladdin off and poofs back" I got carried away, but Al, that's The Sapphire of Vanity!"

"What?", Aladdin says with his eyes narrowing, hardly believing Genie

* * *

_The sun was setting on the horizon, the breeze began to lose the heat of the day and began to chill. The sky was just begging to become a lovely purple hue and Zumurrud was just taking her hair down. She had a busy day, everyone seemed obsessed with knowing their futures. Will I marry, will I become rich, will I, will I, will she thought of all the whining fools she had read today. She felt she was wasting her talents with this foolish work, but she had to eat, right?_

_How tired she was of all these whining people. Of course, she could see their futures, but most of them where bleak, so she spoke in vague terms and meanderings. Who is going to return to a Teller who speaks of nothing but doom and gloom. She was glad for the sunset, for she was eager to return to her real work of sorcery._

_Black smoke began curling around the room and she sighed, she wished he just wouldn't appear this way, but she supposed that's what she got for being involved with him._

_"Good evening, my dear", he cooed before she could see him_

_"Dearest, I have told you before that I would prefer you come by the way of the door", she said as sweetly as she could, "It's just not proper"_

_"When have you ever known me to be proper"_

_"What of the Law?"_

_"(pssht) Law", he said and she at last saw his stoic face. His strong square jaw, his straight nose that resembled that of the Greeks, his hair was short and waved over his head and was grayed by his temples. He was quite tall as he hovered in the room close to her, she looked up at him to see his full mouth that made her tingle to think about. He is just handsome she couldn't help but think._

_And she herself was quite a beauty with her raven tresses that fell loose below her waist and met her curved hip. She wore a shawl over her bedlah that was a lovely red and her skirt flowed with her movements._

_He moved and grabbed her and she floated with him he crushed her to him and kissed her hard leaving her dizzy_

_"Destane" she murmured in his ear. She shook herself to her senses "What brings you hear?" she asked_

_"I simply wanted to see my beautiful Zumurrud"_

_"You never just simply want to see me", she said and blushed, if the keepers of the Law knew what she did with Destane and not being his wife she would be stoned to death. It was risky enough for her to live within close proximity to the city of Jehusia. The King felt strongly about sorcery and felt anyone that practiced magic was practicing the Dark Arts. Zumurrud didn't practice the dark arts, but she was close to it, dangerously close for she had attracted the attention of Destane, the most dangerous and powerful of any sorcerer that lived. She counted herself special to have this attention. She wasn't quite ready to call it love as of yet. He had yet to make any type of formal commitment to her even though he declared his love for her on a regular basis. His favorite thing was to show his love for her. He almost overwhelmed her in his expression for her. She almost couldn't take it, he was so overwhelmingly powerful in those moments that there was a time or two that she felt herself absorbing some of his power. Power that seemed to flow through his body like blood._

_He was here again, to take her. He wanted her again, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. She could feel his need for her was great this time as she looked in his eyes and she could barely hold his gaze, she could feel the air around her become full with a force she could not explain. Goose flesh was raised on her skin with anticipation, and he grabbed her with a roughness and took her. He took her body with such force her mind was a blur, but her body responded to his with hunger and she couldn't get enough of him. Or his power._

_She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she had become power hungry. It was something that had happened over a period of time she didn't quite know when, but it was a natural occurrence from spending almost every night with Destane and tonight she could feel trickles of power from him beginning to flow through her veins. She had become addicted to Destane and his power, his dark power._

_She lay in a heap after he was through with her, he wasn't the most caring when it came to after. He straightened himself, and snapped his leather gloves on and they crackled with power._

_"I am going to need your help in a few days", he said to her and she furrowed her brow._

_"With what?"_

_"I have decided that this pathetic little town will be the first on my conquest of the 7 Deserts", he said to her unfeeling. Her eyes grew wide with fear._

_"No", she whispered, "you promised not to take the land of my birth, you promised no harm to my family"_

_"No harm will come to them, they can be my first prisoners", he said with a coldness in his eyes. She looked at him pleadingly, begging him with her eyes not to do this._

_"Why do you need my help?", she asked not understanding._

_"I don't need your help, but if you do not help, your precious Law will find out how you have been consorting with me and have you stoned", he said, "I am doing this to save you"_

_"To save me? You are hurting me by doing this!"_

_"I need your answer by tomorrow night, either do what I ask of you and spare your family or be killed by my hands", he saw the questioning look in her eyes, "Is it not customary for the one who reports a crime to be the one who casts the first stone?", he asked. Her eyes grew large and she then conceded to his request of her. She could not bare to look into his eyes as he casts the first stone at her._

_The bloody massacre of Jehusia began the very next night. Destine allowed Zumurrud to be clothed in a dark shroud giving her the appearance of an evil spirit. Destane even kept his promise to Zumurrud and kept her family in his dungeon. Unbeknownst to her is that he had plans for them later. He planned on keeping them alive for a time until he figured out exactly what he wanted to do with them._

_Zumurrud became a little darker that night as she shot the dark energy from her hands to kill the very people she had known since childhood. She couldn't bare the looks on the faces of her people as she did this despicable act to spare her own life simply because she thought loved Destane. He loved her in his own way. She knew he was incapable of true love, but she was in love with his power and it was slowly corrupting her._

_After they had taken the palace, she had a hollow look in her eyes, the true Zumurrud had shrunken deep inside while this foreign person began to take over._

**Please read and review!! What do you think of Zumurrud? Could there be more to this Chapter?**


End file.
